The primary goal of this proposed project is to research the efficacy of a psychiatric rehabilitation intervention designed to help persons with a long-term psychiatric disability to choose and maintain a living situation. The major research question is what is the relative effectiveness of psychiatric rehabilitation day programs in helping clients in a rural state compared to a traditional day program. The major hypothesis of this project is that a group of persons with a chronic psychiatric disability in day programs receiving this approach will exhibit significantly greater gains in community success and achieve higher levels of personal satisfaction than a statistically similar comparison group receiving regular day program treatment. Potential benefits include the development of an empirically sound knowledge based on the efficacy of a psychiatric rehabilitation intervention in the area of housing. A related objective is to increase the capacity of the State of West Virginia to conduct comprehensive research in services for persons with a psychiatric disability. A non-equivalent, non-randomized control group design will be used. The project will involve a total of 225 subjects, located in two experimental sites, one control group site, and control group subjects randomly selected from among volunteer sites not directly a part of the project.